A Storage Area Network (SAN) is a high-speed network that may connect multiple storage devices with multiple servers. A SAN provides block-level storage that may be accessed by applications running on any associated server. A storage area network removes storage from servers and consolidates it in a manner that each server in a SAN may access shared storage as if it is directly attached to the server. A SAN thus serves as a pool of storage for servers in the network.